


The First Gift

by 9fn432



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9fn432/pseuds/9fn432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday, and Draco gives him his first gift. Written as a birthday present for my awesome friend Megs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megs_ff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megs_ff/gifts).



**The First Gift**

Harry took off his Auror cloak and hung it in the hallway closet. “Draco? Where are you?”

When he received only silence as an answer, he shrugged to himself and headed into the kitchen, feeling peckish after a hard day at work. Maybe Draco was getting something for his birthday – he had been so secretive of late, and Harry felt a combination of anticipation and nerves twist his stomach. A scroll, magically attached to the fridge, caught his eye. The parchment was tied with an emerald green silk ribbon.

Harry gently pulled one end of the ribbon, and the scroll unrolled itself gracefully, remaining attached to the fridge. He read Draco’s elegant cursive script with interest.

Running the ribbon between his fingers, Harry grinned. He hadn’t seen Draco since he left the night before for his shift at St. Mungo’s. Working opposite shifts was murder, but today was Friday, and they both had four days off. He intended to spend as many hours as possible wrapped around his love, with the exception of his birthday party tomorrow night.

When Harry arrived at the door to their bedroom, he saw another ribbon tied around the door handle and anticipation curled in his stomach further. He pulled this ribbon free and opened the door, holding his breath.

The sight that greeted him was enough to make his knees week. Draco was spread out on the bed, each wrist attached to a bedpost, his ankles similarly bound to the other end of the bed. Green silk ribbon was artfully wrapped around his limbs and torso, leading to a large bow, tied around his balls and cock. His very, very, _hard_ cock. A bead of moisture welled from the tip and caught the light from the doorway.

Harry swallowed convulsively. “Draco,” he whispered. He swallowed again. “Draco.” His voice was clearer this time.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” Draco murmured huskily. “Come and unwrap your present.”

Harry moved slowly to the bed and trailed one finger along the line of ribbon twisted around Draco’s right calf, a smile gracing his lips when Draco shivered at the muted sensation. “My first gift, Draco? Do I have to start at the bow?”

Draco whimpered as the path of Harry’s fingers moved closer to his cock. “Start wherever you like,” he whispered. “It’s your gift to do with what you want.”

“Hmmm,” Harry hummed. “ _Anything_ I want?”

“Anything,” Draco nodded, a tremor evident in his voice as Harry’s fingers traced up the ribbon criss-crossing his torso, drifting perilously close to his nipples. Harry climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Draco, being careful not to make direct skin to skin contact. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Draco’s, a whisper of warm air gusting over his face.

“I think I’ll leave the bow to last,” Harry mused. A non-verbal spell separated the ribbon at Draco’s left ankle. His foot remained bound to the bedpost, but the tension of the ribbon wrapped around his calf released immediately. “Time to _unwrap_ my gift.”

Harry slid down the bed, his breath ghosting over Draco’s skin, causing him to quiver. Harry lifted the loose end of the ribbon with one hand, and traced the faint impression left behind as he slowly unwound the fabric. Draco watched with hooded eyes, saying nothing but emitting a low moan or whimper when Harry made contact with a sensitive spot.

“I think I need to do more than just reveal my gift,” Harry mused, “I think I need to taste it. Would you like me to taste you, Draco?”

Draco whimpered again as his prick jerked against its binding. “Anything, Harry, anything,” he groaned as he felt Harry’s tongue trail up the impression, following his fingers. The release of pressure from the ribbon made his skin even more sensitive, and the drag of Harry’s tongue over his fine leg hairs was exquisite, sending shock waves through his nerves.

Harry grinned as he saw Draco’s hips shifting restlessly on the bed. His cock was weeping profusely now, twitching with each new caress.

“Patience, love, I want to take time to enjoy my present.”

Draco groaned, but settled, relaxing back into the covers and letting Harry continue at his chosen pace.

Eventually Harry was approaching the point where the ribbons merged to form the restriction around his cock and balls. Harry pulled back and licked his lips, watching Draco bite his lip with anticipation. “Please,” Draco whimpered.

“Not yet,” Harry replied, casting the same spell on his right ankle and repeating the entire process on the other leg. Again, he pulled back before he made contact with the flesh that was aching for attention the most. “I think I have too many clothes on, don’t you? Would you like to feel my skin against yours?” He started to unbutton his shirt. “I think I’d like to feel my skin sliding against you, feel that ribbon on my skin.”

Draco moaned, his breath coming in quick gasps. “Yes, love, I want to feel your skin, I want to feel all of you, please.” He strained against the bonds, but not enough to break free.

As Harry finished divesting himself of his clothes, he took in Draco’s appearance. His face was flushed, a faint sheen of sweat glistening on his brow. The blush extended beyond his neck, spreading partway down his torso. The ribbon was stretched tight over his arms and torso, the dark emerald satin creating a beautiful contrast with Draco’s pink skin. “You look exquisite, Draco,” he whispered reverently.

The non-verbal spell was repeated, and Draco felt the ribbon unravel on his arms. This time Harry lay on top of Draco, being careful to support as much weight as he could on his arms. He leaned down and brought their mouths together, kissing Draco languidly, sliding their lips together, their tongues dancing slowly.

Harry pulled back and knelt over his lover, his fingers trailing up quivering arms. Draco trembled when Harry’s fingers reached the soft blond hair on his armpits. Harry leaned down to his left armpit and blew gently, before he licked a broad stripe over the sensitive skin. “Mmmm, I love the way you smell, the way you taste,” he repeated the caress on the other side. “I want to taste more of you, would you like that?”

All Draco could do was nod as he bit his lower lip, trying desperately to remain still. Harry kissed him again, fully, deeply, as he started to unwrap the ribbon from Draco’s chest. He moved lower, dragging his lips over the stubble on Draco’s jaw, his tongue darting out to lick here, his teeth nipping there.

By the time Harry reached Draco’s chest, Draco was almost sobbing with need. “Please, Harry, I need more.”

Harry moved up and kissed him again. “Shhhh, love, soon. I’ll take care of you. You’re such a precious gift.” He returned to Draco’s chest and stared at the pattern that remained from the ribbon. Two perfect diamond shapes framed Draco’s nipples, where the ribbon had been artfully drawn tight. “So, so beautiful,” he murmured as he leaned down to first lick, then suck, and finally bite the pebbled flesh.

Draco cried out, the pleasure almost too much. His cock was now pulsing with need, the constriction of the ribbon verging on pain.

The other nipple was lavished with similar attention, before Harry slithered further down Draco’s body, removing all of the remaining ribbon except for the elegant bow wrapped around his erection. His tongue darted out, barely making any contact as he licked up some of that fluid welling at the tip and running down his cock.

“I think sucking you would be too much,” he mused. “Can I fuck you, Draco?”

“Please, please, anything. Just let me come, please!” He almost screamed when he felt a lubricated finger breach his entrance.

“Such a precious gift, primed and ready for me,” Harry praised him. He released Draco’s feet and lifted them over his shoulders. Another spell and he position his now slicked cock at Draco’s opening. “I love you,” he said as he pushed slowly, but steadily forward, feeling the tight ring of muscle give way, encasing his prick in an overwhelming heat. “Love you, love you,” he repeated, pulling out slowly, and then thrusting back in.

Draco’s fingers were scrabbling at the covers, his arms straining. “Oh Merlin, Harry, please, I need to come,” he sobbed.

Harry trailed a hand down the inside of Draco’s leg and played with the end of the ribbon for a moment, but decided not to tease him any longer. He released Draco’s arms from their bonds. “Come, love,” he said as he pulled the ribbon, finally releasing Draco’s cock and balls from the constriction. “Come for me, come now.” Harry picked up his pace, angling his cock to brush Draco’s prostate with almost every stroke.

Draco cried out incoherently, his lower body jerked as his release fountained onto his chest. His arms moved down and grasped Harry’s arse, his grip almost painful as Harry sped up his thrusts.

“So beautiful when you come, love,” Harry gasped, his own release imminent. “Love you, Draco!” His hips were pistoning so quickly now, the faint spasms of Draco’s channel enough to tip him over the edge. “Draco!” He slammed forward one more time, holding himself as deep as possible as he released into his lover.

Moments later he collapsed down onto Draco, who wrapped his legs and arms around him. “Happy birthday, love.”

Harry nuzzled into Draco’s neck. “Mmmm, thank you for my gift,” he mumbled as he disentangled himself. He reached over to the bedside table and waved his wand over them both, cleaning up the mess, and then drew Draco back into his arms again. “Love you, so much.”

Draco snuggled closer and dropped a kiss on Harry’s lips. “Love you too. Sleep now, I’ll wake you when it’s time for dinner.” His suggestion was met with soft snores.

**~Fin~**


End file.
